


Once Upon a Dream

by Crowoxy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Randomness, Really weird shit going on in this, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowoxy/pseuds/Crowoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. <br/>I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I'm just going to throw this out here in the beginning, I have no idea what this is. At all. No joke. If it makes sense to you, halleluiah. If it doesn't, well I'm going to be making t-shirts.

_[ **Inspired by this song on repeat for several days** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZ44x0GnKh4)   
_

_I know you, I’ve walked with you once upon a dream._

 

A long time ago, Crowley had gone by a different name. Sachiel, he was called, no one remarkable, no one special, but just one angel among the many. Those days were nearly faint to him now, remembered only through mudding through the hazy fogs of his mind and the patience of centuries piecing together the fragments of the memories of time he spent flying above the clouds.

 

The one thing he remembered clearly, was light. Light from Lucifer, the brightest angel in all of heaven, the Morningstar. His words were spoken like music, breathless and soft and something no one could forget. Crowds of angels would be drawn to him, just to be able to be in the presence of such wonder. Sachiel would be among the flock, near the back where he could stand quietly and just let Lucifer’s words wash over him.

 

Then he started speaking of Disobeying Father. And the peaceful melody that Sachiel adored became harsh and guttural, grating against his ears with anger and hatred but Sachiel could do nothing but love it despite its differences from the original sound.

 

The flock grew wilder and more aggressive and still Sachiel followed, although he did nothing but listen, staying as far away from the ever-growing violent angels as he could while still listening to Lucifer’s words. Despite the warnings going around for those who wished to remain in the good graces of Father  to stay away from the Morningstar, Sachiel found himself unable to pull away from the music coming from Lucifer, as terrible as it sounded.

 

Once, Lucifer, the bright Lucifer, looked right at Sachiel, the angel who followed, but never said a word, the angel who Loved the Morningstar as he did Father because he allowed himself to be heard by all. Sachiel, who couldn’t pull his eyes away from the brilliance of Lucifer, who saw the anger and hatred and love in that powerful gaze, and still couldn’t walk away.

 

The fighting started and Sachiel refused to join in. He sat in a corner and watched, listening to the sounds of discord and hatred and pain around him as angels slew one another, lights flashing bright against his eyes as grace was scattered across heaven.

“Why do you not join in with your brothers and sisters?” Sachiel turned to the voice he knew so very well, Lucifer standing over him with all his wings spread out in their glory, bloodied blade in hand. Sachiel remained silent, unable to think of the words he wished to say.

“I know you, angel. You are the one who stands far away in the crowd when I speak. The one who simply watches and listens.” Lucifer looked around. “Is that what you are doing now, Sachiel?”

What else could Sachiel do but nod? Lucifer spoke the truth, he always did. Sachiel could hear it in his words.

“So you would be the worst of the angels, and simply do nothing.” Sachiel had never been so close when Lucifer would start to spew hatred; he didn’t like it. The noise buzzed angrily against his ears as the Morningstar’s anger grew.

“Everyone else has something to be fighting for. Something they want to change to better themselves. To have Father listen for once! But you, you are content to sit and watch and simply follow whoever sounds the best!”

“I am insignificant, simply one angel among the flock. What does it matter?” Sachiel’s own voice was quiet, insecure, nothing as magnificent as Lucifer’s own ability to speak.

“It’s the type of angels like you that I hate the most, Sachiel.” Lucifer hissed, his voice low and terrible sounding. “Those who do nothing but wait and see what others do around them and simply follow. Those that never question and change things, those who take things as they are, and never acting.” Lucifer grabbed Sachiel’s wing, harsh nails digging into the celestial light that formed Sachiel. The angel whimpered, trying to pull his wing away from Lucifer and closer to himself  as he was dragged up from his seated position.

“You listened, and you followed and so you should do as I say and fight. Fight for me, fight for bettering heaven and your brethren. Not cower in this little corner, watching your siblings kill themselves without helping them!”

 

This must be what Fear feels like, is what Sachiel thought as he was shoved, the entire world tilted the wrong way as he Fell and Fell and Fell, never having time to make a sound before Lucifer threw him away. He could still see the Morningstar’s face as his wings burned and bled, his anger, hatred, and love still so very apparent on his terribly beautiful face even as the younger angel fell farther and farther and still Sachiel loved him, even as his world grew dark and dreary and full of pain.

 

_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

 

 It had been millennia since Sachiel, who now went by Crowley, had seen Lucifer. Hell was vast, and the cage was somewhere only a very select few knew. But of course Lucifer would manage to get out of the cage in time for the apocalypse, where Crowley as a demon, stood shoulder to shoulder with an angel, with nothing but a tire iron in his trembling hands, and a flaming car at his back. He could only remember select bits and pieces of the time Before, something Aziraphale said could only be a Blessing from Above. But the one thing he never forgot, never could forget, was that face. That face of such malicious beauty, no matter how much time had passed, or who he called himself, the once angel was still ensnared by his words.

 

 

_But if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once,_

 

It is the aftermath of the second apocalypse when Crowley has a chance to finally sit and listen to Lucifer. With him locked back in the cage and Crowley now King of all hell, he goes to sit outside of the cage and listen to Lucifer and Michael fighting. As he remembered, Lucifer’s voice still calms him and he wouldn’t mind never moving from his spot just to close his eyes and hear his words. Michael is not as eloquent, was never as good with words as his first younger brother. Lucifer was, and always has been sweet suckle honey and sugar; Michael was cannons and heavy stomps along a courtyard.

Crowley came and went, never entering, never speaking; just sitting outside the cage to listen. Lucifer raged of how he tried to change things for the better, at how he couldn’t trust Father to do what was right if he was never around. Michael spoke very rarely, only to deny Lucifer’s claims against Father. Very often, the two would come to blows and Crowley would leave, wandering Hell and Earth for days or weeks at a time until he couldn’t stop his feet from taking him back to his spot beside the cage.

 

“Do you still enjoy sitting around and listening, Sachiel?” Lucifer was speaking softly and Crowley blinked his eyes open.

“Bit hard to say otherwise since you caught me red handed.”

“I see you haven’t changed a bit.” There was no venom poisoning his words, just exhaustion.

“Still rather insignificant, I think.”

“I quite agree, Sir King of Hell.” There was a noise that sounded something like a scoff. “Don’t think me to be blind and deaf in my own prison around my personal jail cell.”

Crowley said nothing. Silence reigned between them for an undeterminable amount of time.

“Why did you continue to follow me around all the time, Sachiel?” It might have been days later that Lucifer asked. Crowley simply stood, and took a few steps away from the cage, shrugging his shoulders as he paused in his steps.

“Same reason you continued to argue against Father.”

 

Lucifer loved everything too much. So did Sachiel. They loved and found the beauty in things. The Morningstar loved and wished to make it better; Sachiel loved and sought to admire as it was.

 

Crowley didn’t return to his spot outside of the cage for a good long while, until the angel Castiel begged and pleaded with him to get Sam Winchester away from the archangels. When Crowley looked at Lucifer for the first time in what could have been eons, he saw that same terrible, but magnificent face that had been his last glimpse of Heaven as he Fell into Hell. And it was still as brilliant as when Sachiel viewed it everyday up in the clouds.  

 

_The way you did once upon a dream._  


End file.
